Installation plans describe tasks that are used for the production of large commercial aircraft. They also provide instructions for performing the tasks, and they identify production data for carrying out the tasks. The production data includes drawings, specifications and standards, canned notes, certification requirements, and business policies, procedures and processes. Installation plans are used by a variety of parties, including inspectors, mechanics, planners, engineers, machinists, auditors and anyone else involved in carrying out the production tasks.
The installation plans and production data are typically stored in database systems, which allow remote access by these parties. However, older database systems don't always provide the installation plans and production data in a user-friendly format. An older system might be developed in an antiquated programming language with an unfriendly and poorly designed user interface. Consequently, accessing the installation plans and production data from an older database system and navigating back and forth between numerous applications and files can be quite cumbersome and time consuming.